DOLL
by BluePrince14
Summary: Aku adalah sebuah boneka dan aku dimiliki oleh tiga orang master. Aku senang karena mereka begitu menyayangiku. Foursome huh?/Uke!Hae with Seme!YeBumKyu. Warning: NC, PWP, Mature content and Language. Crack. DLDR!/Reviews?


**DOLL**

Created by BluePrince14

**Declaimer**

Super Junior isn't Mine

**Cast **

Lee Donghae/Kim Yesung/Kim Kibum/Cho Kyuhyun

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe | Out of Characters | Yaoi/BL | Mature Contents | Language

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

—o0o—

**Summary**

_Aku adalah sebuah boneka dan aku punya tiga orang master. Aku senang karena mereka begitu menyayangiku._

—o0o—

Pria paruh baya itu turun dari mobil mewahnya sambil menggenggam tangan seorang anak kecil berumur kurang lebih tujuh tahun. Anak itu terlihat begitu manis dan lucu dengan pipi chubby-nya. Keduanya melangkah memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang terlihat sepi.

Mereka berjalan terus hingga sampai di ruang keluarga yang kini terlihat sangat berantakan. Bungkus makanan ringan, minuman tumpah dan kaset game yang berhamburan. Disana, ada tiga orang anak kecil sedang bermain. Melihat itu, pria paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Sungie, Bummie, Kyunnie," panggilnya pada ketiga anak kecil tampan yang langsung menoleh begitu mendengarnya. Ketiganya terlonjak begitu senang dan menghambur menghampirinya.

"Daddy!" seru mereka bersamaan, senang—sambil meloncat-loncat girang disekitar ayah mereka. Sang pria tertawa melihat sambutan yang begitu meriah atas kedatangannya. Ia mengacak rambut anak-anaknya bergantian dengan gemas.

"Siapa itu, Daddy?" sang anak tertua—Yesung, bicara, melirik seorang anak laki-laki manis dan lucu yang ditangannya digenggam sang ayah. Kedua adiknya pun ikut memperhatikan anak itu.

Anak manis itu menunduk dengan wajah merah.

Sang ayah tersenyum melihat ketertarikan ketiga anaknya. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada anak itu dan memegang bahunya. "Namanya Donghae. Dan mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi boneka kalian—Milik kalian bertiga."

Ketiga mata anaknya membola, beringsut mendekati anak manis itu yang kini mengerjap-ngerjap matanya dengan polos. "Milik kami, daddy?"

"Ya. **Milik kalian**."

—o0o—

Sraaaak

Tirai jendela kaca ruangan itu dibuka, membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap kini dipenuhi cahaya matahari pagi. Pintu kaca perlahan bergeser, membuat angin menyambut sepoi-sepoi. Dengan perlahan sosok itu melangkah menuju balkon—tersenyum manis memandang burung-burung dan taman bunga yang nampak begitu indah di bawahnya.

"Mmmm… Hae," panggil sosok lain yang kini berada di ranjang. Merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang tiba-tiba menyinarinya, menyilaukan.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sosok manis 'Hae' itu berbalik, "Master Yesung sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan nada polos sambil beringsut mendekat.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, ia tersenyum menatap malaikatnya yang terlihat begitu cantik diterpa sinar mentari pagi, "Kenapa kau memakai kemejaku, Hae?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum geli.

Ah.

Donghae menatap pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya sebelum kembali menatap sang master, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan tatapan polos ia menjawab, "Aku memakainya karena master bilang suka melihatku seperti ini." —Sebuah kemeja kebesaran sebatas paha dengan dua kancing terbuka yang membuat bahu kanannya terekspos.

"Haha." Yesung tertawa, melihat keluguan malaikatnya. Tapi sepertinya sang malaikatnya itu salah paham dengan reaksinya itu.

"Aku akan melepasnya kalau master tidak suka," ujarnya sambil mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja itu, melepaskannya dari tubuhnya. Menjatuhkannya begitu saja—membuat kain itu teronggok di lantai, di sekitar kakinya.

Tubuh itu

—polos sekarang.

"Hae..." Yesung tertegun, menatap penuh kagum pemandangan di depannya.

Putih bersih—layaknya porselen.

Indah dan menakjubkan meski dengan tambahan beberapa bercak merah di leher dan dada.

Glup

"Kenapa master?" tanya Donghae polos, keheranan melihat sang master terdiam memandanginya.

Yesung yang tersadar langsung menggeleng, ia tersenyum. Bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri sosok manis itu kemudian memungut kemeja yang tadi terjatuh. Memakaikannya di tubuh Donghae yang terlihat begitu kebingungan—mengancingkan kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Hingga terpasang seperti semula. "Pakai saja. Kau terlihat manis dan menggoda memakainya," goda Yesung tepat di telinga Donghae, sebelum mendaratkan kecupan berkali-kali di bahu kanannya yang terbuka.

"Hmmmm." Donghae memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap perlakuan sang master pada tubuhnya. Sementara tangannya mengusap perut Yesung yang terbuka. Ya, Yesung memang tak mengenakan baju, hanya sebuah celana jeans.

Yesung memandang Donghae lagi—tersenyum, "Lebih baik kita ke bawah," ujarnya sambil mengamit sebelah tangan Donghae dan menariknya—yang diikuti Donghae tanpa protes.

—o0o—

Keduanya muncul dari tangga, tiba-tiba saja berhenti di tengah-tengah. Dari tempatnya sekarang keduanya bisa melihat seseorang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan. Dengan sebuah cangkir kopi yang sepertinya sudah dingin dan belum tersentuh berada di depannya.

Dengan segera Donghae melepas pegangan Yesung dan berlari menuruni tangga, menghampiri sosok itu. Duduk di pangkuannya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di lehernya. "Master," panggilnya. Tapi yang dipanggil sama sekali tak menyahut—terkesan mendiamkan. "Master kau marah?" tanya Donghae sedih karena didiamkan. "Maafkan aku, Master," ujarnya lagi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sang master.

Yesung menyusul turun dari tangga dengan begitu santai, ia terkekeh melihat perilaku sang adik yang seperti itu. "Sudahlah Kibummie, maafkan dia. Dia terlambat datang karena aku," belanya. Yesung kini sibuk membuat sarapannya—roti panggang.

Kibum—nama pria itu, yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya menoleh memandang Donghae yang terlihat begitu sedih. "Jangan lakukan lagi," ujarnya sambil melumat bibir Donghae yang dengan semangat membalasnya, "Kau tahu aku tak suka menunggu," lanjut Kibum lagi.

Donghae mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Matanya mengerling polos, melirik cangkir kopi yang masih penuh sebelum kembali memandang wajah sang master dengan tatapan menggemaskan, "Master masih ingin minum kopi?" tanyanya

Kibum mengangguk kecil.

Melihat itu Donghae langsung mengambil cangkir itu dan memenuhi mulutnya dengan kopi, sebelum menyatukan bibirnya dengan sang master. Kibum yang merasakan kopi itu mulai memenuhi mulutnya segera menelannya. Merasakan cairan berkafein itu melalui tenggorokkan. Merasa sudah semua—akhirnya Kibum melumat bibir itu.

"Ngggh." Donghae mendesah merasakan mulutnya dimanja sang master.

Kibum melepas pagutannya dan Donghae kembali memenuhi mulutnya dengan kopi.

Terus seperti itu.

Sementara itu—Yesung terkekeh sambil memakan rotinya. Memang, sudah sejak lama adiknya, Kibum tidak pernah langsung meminum kopi dari cangkirnya, melainkan melalui mulut malaikatnya. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan yang pasti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap pagi dan Kibum marah karena Donghae datang terlambat dari biasanya. Benar-benar.

Keduanya melepaskan pagutan mereka setelah merasa cangkir kopi itu benar-benar kosong. Keduanya terengah—dengan wajah merah dan sudut bibir basah. Donghae kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kibum, bernapas cepat di sana membuat seorang Kibum merinding. Sementara tangan Kibum mengelus paha Donghae yang tak tertutupi kemeja, membuat Donghae mengerang tepat di telinganya. Benar-benar menggoda.

"Yesung-hyung, sekarang hari apa?" Kibum bertanya pada hyungnya yang ini telah selesai dengan sarapannya, masih terengah.

"Rabu," jawab Yesung santai.

Mendengar itu

—seketika Kibum merutuk, "Sial!"

Yesung tertawa menatap adiknya, "Hari ini milik Kyuhyun. Harimu besok, Kibummie," ujarnya setengah menggoda. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati keduanya. Ia membungkuk, mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi malaikatnya lembut sambil mengumbar senyum.

Donghae yang merasakan itu mendongak dari leher Kibum, "Ya, master?" tanyanya.

"Kau bangunkanlah Kyuhyun," pinta Yesung yang langsung dijawab anggukan olehnya. Dia bangkit dari pangkuan Kibum dan mulai beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyuhyun diikuti tatapan kedua masternya yang sama-sama terpana dengan tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik kau urus itu terlebih dulu, Kibummie. Pergilah ke kamar mandi. Haha," Yesung tertawa senang sambil menuju ruang keluarga, menyalakan televisi. Meninggalkan Kibum yang kini menatap bagian bawahnya yang mengembung.

Ia sungguh merutuki pembagian hari kepemilikan Donghae.

**.**

Senin dan Kamis:

Kim Kibum

Selasa dan Jum'at:

Kim Yesung

Rabu dan Sabtu:

Kim Kyuhyun.

**.**

"Sial!"

—o0o—

Cklek.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dengan riang Donghae melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu kembali dengan perlahan. Di tengah ruangan bernuansa biru ini terdapat sebuah ranjang, di mana seorang pemuda tengah tertidur.

"Master?" panggil Donghae sambil mendekati ranjang. "Master Kyuhyun?" ulangnya lagi.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia masih tertidur—dengan sebuah kacamata tidur menutupi matanya. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang dan dia bisa dengan jelas melihat perut sang master naik turun dengan teratur. Sepertinya tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak…

"Master. Anda harus sekolah." Donghae mencoba membangunkannya dengan suaranya—tapi ia tahu itu takkan berhasil. Master mudanya ini bagaikan sleeping beauty yang hanya akan terbangun dengan ciuman di bibirnya. Dan Donghae selalu bertugas melakukan itu setiap pagi.

Dengan perlahan Donghae merangkak naik ke ranjang. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang master sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka—mengecup bibir sang master dengan hisapan-hisapan kecil.

"Nggggghhh—"

Tuh 'kan.

Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya begitu merasakan sang master menggeliat dan membuka penutup matanya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya untuk Donghae, "Selamat pagi~" sapanya sambil menarik tubuh Donghae lebih dekat, memeluknya erat.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat sekarang.

"Anda harus sekolah, master," ucap Donghae dengan mata mengerjap polos memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin memakan sosok manis itu sekarang. Memang benar, master termudanya ini masih berada di bangku SMA—tingkat tiga.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun kembali meraup bibir manis itu, melumatnya sebentar sebelum melepaskannya lagi. Ia lepas pelukannya pada Donghae dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku bangun," ujarnya.

Donghae tersenyum. Keduanya berhadapan dan Donghae mulai melepas semua pakaian Kyuhyun, satu persatu hingga tak tersisa—membuat tubuhnya polos.

"Aku tak mau mandi sendirian," ujar Kyuhyun sambil balas melepas satu kancing kemeja Donghae, membuatnya sama polosnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang tubuh itu sebelum menarik tangannya menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya.

Ya

—ini sudah kebiasaan Cho Kyuhyun. Untuk tidak mandi sendiri.

—o0o—

Hari Minggu.

Donghae begitu sangat menanti datangnya hari Minggu. Ia akan selalu tersenyum jika hari itu datang. Kenapa? Jawabannya adalah, karena di hari Minggu itu ia akan pergi ke luar—berjalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan para masternya dengan hal-hal menyenangkan.

Pergi ke taman hiburan. Membeli boneka. Permen kapas. Ice cream. Semuanya.

Semua masternya selalu mengabulkan keinginannya di hari ini. Dan itu seperti sudah menjadi kebiasan bagi mereka. Hari minggu—adalah hari milik Donghae. Begitulah kesepakatannya.

"Kau ingin apa lagi, Hae?" Yesung bertanya saat mereka kembali dari taman bermain, ia merasakan tubuh itu memeluknya dari belakang, menaruh dagunya di lekukan lehernya.

Sementara itu Kibum dan Kyuhyun terlihat duduk di sofa, terlihat kelelahan dengan aktifitas mereka seharian ini—yang benar-benar menguras tenaga. Berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman bermain, o-yeah.

"Aku boleh minta apa saja 'kan master?" tanya Donghae polos sambil menekokkan wajahnya ke kanan. Membuatnya bisa melihat master tertuanya mengangguk. Donghae nampak berfikir sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kalian bertiga, master." Ujar Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Ha?"

Donghae melepas rangkulan Yesung di pinggangnya dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar—kamar Yesung lebih tepatnya. Ia tersenyum, memandang ketiga masternya yang terlihat begitu kebingungan. Dengan perlahan ia berbalik

—melepas satu persatu helai-helai pakaian dari tubuhnya. Membuatnya telanjang bulat.

Ketiga pasang mata itu melotot memperhatikan Donghae yang membelakangi mereka. Mereka—terkejut.

"Aku ingin master Yesung memasuki. Aku ingin ciuman master Kibum. Dan aku ingin blowjob master Kyuhyun. Semuanya. Malam ini—" dan Donghae membuka pintu kamar itu dan melangkah menuju ranjang, berbaring di sana menunggu ketiga masternya datang.

Glup

Ketiga pasang mata itu saling berpandangan sebelum sama-sama mengangguk dan menghambur menuju kamar.

"Aku dulu!"

"Magnae belakangan! Yang tua dulu!"

"Kalian ini! Awas! Aku dulu!"

"Nggggghhhhhh~~~ Master~~"

"Awas!"

"Kau yang awas, magnae!"

"Kalian berdua! Menyingkir!"

Sebenarnya mereka ingin membiarkan Donghae mereka malam ini karena mereka ingin Donghae mereka beristirahat. Tapi kalau diundang seperti tadi sih

—mereka takkan menolak. Haha.

Foursome huh?

**FIN? TBC?**

**Cuap Author:**

APA INI?! /Brugh /Pingsan DX

Author bener-bener ga bisa bilang apa-apa selain—

**KOMEN PLIS :D**


End file.
